Timer One-Shots
by sunshineoptimismandangels
Summary: I didn't feel like I had anything to write for a full sequel or continuation of my story "Timer", but there were a few little scenes that people asked for specifically. So because you were all so sweet and kind about my story as I write some little one-shots in the "Timer" verse I will add them here. Sorry for the unbeta-ed-ness (do you like that word?) of this story. Enjoy!
1. My Missing Puzzle Piece

They stood at the bottom of the staircase, holding each other's hands and staring at each other like two love-struck morons. Their names and the beeping of their timers echoing in the air.

Finally Blaine swallowed and stepped up so his face was level with Kurt's. "It's you." He said, still holding on to his hand.

His soulmate, Kurt, laughed nervously and his cheeks flushed an adorable pink.

"You're you." He answered and then shook his head. "That didn't even make sense. I mean... You're him. You're..."

"I'm your soulmate." Blaine finished for him.

Kurt's already round eyes grew a little larger and then a smile broke out over his face, showing his teeth and crinkling his eyes. Blaine knew it was a silly cliché, but he really did feel his knees grow weak.

Kurt glanced down at their hands, as if he was just now noticing that they were still grasped. He let out a little breath and pulled his hand back.

"I... I was..." He seemed flustered and Blaine wanted to help him, make him feel more at ease but he was feeling equally flustered himself.

"Where is everyone going?" Kurt finally asked.

Blaine blinked and looked around, the other people around him slowly coming back to view again, they were still all moving towards the common rooms where the Warbler performance was going to happen.

The Warbler performance! He was supposed to be there.

At first he was frustrated and thought about blowing the whole thing off, this wasn't the best timing, but he couldn't do that to his fellow Warblers. Besides, he looked back at Kurt's face, what better way to introduce himself to his soulmate than by singing to him?

"The Warblers." Blaine said. "Sometimes they throw impromptu performances. Everyone is going to watch them."

Kurt lifted his eyebrows, "So the show choir is actually cool here?"

Blaine beamed at him. "They are like rock stars." Blaine answered remembering how they had all taken him in last school year making him feel safe and at home after everything that had happened at his old school.

"Come on." He said grabbing Kurt's hand again. "I know a short cut." He rushed down an empty hall that wasn't really a short cut, but was easier to get through than pushing past other Dalton students.

He got to the common rooms just in time; the Warblers were lined up and ready to sing. He reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand, turned on the spot and started singing.

_"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. You think I'm funny when I get the punch-line wrong."_

It wasn't really the song he would have picked to first serenade his soulmate, but Kurt didn't seem to mind.

After it was over Blaine could hardly even remember performing, the whole time he had looked straight at Kurt, watched his sparkling eyes and shy smile.

They ended up outside in the courtyard afterwards. Blaine wanted to just sit and talk to him all day, ask questions about every little thing, he want to know all there was to know about Kurt Hummel. They didn't have a lot of time though. Kurt couldn't stay long; he needed to get home before his dad did.

Blaine did learn that Kurt lived alone with his dad, his mom having passed away when he was only eight.

"I felt that." Blaine said and found Kurt's hand again holding it between them on the bench they were sharing and rubbing the back of it softly with his thumb. "I felt that when I was little. I was so sad and I just... I wanted to be with you so much."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears and he bit his bottom lip to keep from crying. "I'm sorry you had to feel that."

Blaine shook his head and scooted in closer to him. "I'm only sorry I couldn't be there. And then earlier this year... something else happened..."

"My dad had a heart-attack." Kurt said solemnly, looking down at their hands.

"Oh my god. _Kurt_."

"He was in a coma and I didn't know..."

Blaine could feel a painful tug on his heart and didn't know if it was from him or from Kurt or both. He hated seeing him look so scared and sad and small.

Kurt took a deep breath and looked back up at Blaine, smiling a little weakly. "He's okay now though. He got through it and so did I. I use to imagine you singing to me." Kurt said and smoothed his already perfect hair nervously. "I know that's silly."

"It's not silly." Blaine said earnestly. "I _would_ sing to you, at night and sometimes during the day when I felt your emotions the strongest. I didn't know what was wrong, but I wanted to help you. I would sing and imagine you were in my arms." Blaine stopped and blushed, that was a little more than he had meant to say.

Kurt's cheeks and the tips of his ears were pink as well.

"You saved me you know." Blaine said frankly. "You save my life, I know you did. It was the least I could do."

Kurt's face turned a shade paler and he squeezed Blaine's hand. "What do you mean?" He whispered.

"Last year..." Blaine began his heart fluttering in his chest just thinking about what had happened at his old school.

"There was this Sadie Hawkins dance and I asked a friend to go with me. He was the only other out boy I knew. I thought we could go as friends, that is wouldn't be a big deal." Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, the memories of that night still all too fresh.

"Afterwards we were in the parking lot waiting for our ride when these guys came and... they beat the crap out of us." Blaine finished lamely not wanting to go into more detail.

He opened his eyes and saw that Kurt had nudged even closer to him, his face only inches from Blaine's.

"You almost died." Kurt said breathlessly, it was a statement not a question.

"Yeah... My heart stopped, apparently." Blaine said watched Kurt's worried face. "And I know that I heard someone telling me not to go, someone who made me want to keep fighting." Blaine glanced down to Kurt's lips so close to his own. They were pink and looked soft and so inviting.

"I always thought it must have been my soulmate. That is must have been... you." He said in a hushed voice and looked back up into Kurt's crystal blue eyes that were a little damp with unshed tears.

"_You saved_ _me_." Blaine repeated.

Kurt blinked once and then surged forward. Suddenly his lips were on Blaine's. Blaine was stunned still for just a moment as Kurt kissed him. Then he lifted his hands, cupping Kurt's face and drawing him even closer. His gasped at the intensity of it all and Kurt slipped his tongue between Blaine's lips.

Kurt moaned a little and then Blaine felt his hands on his waist, grasping at his blazer and pulling his body in closer. Blaine tilted his head to deepen their kiss and kept Kurt's face in his hands, even as Kurt's body flattened itself against him, still tugging on his Dalton blazer.

Blaine moved his lips and tongue against Kurt's relishing the feel and taste and closeness of his soulmate.

When they finally broke away for breath they stayed close, staring into each other's eyes and panting to catch their breath.

"Wow." Blaine said and Kurt laughed and leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"Yeah. Wow." Kurt said. "Best. First. Kiss. _Ever_."

Blaine moved his hands down to loop around Kurt's back, while Kurt still held on to his waist. Suddenly Kurt backed up a little and looked at Blaine seriously.

"That was your first kiss, right?"

"Of course." Blaine said. "You get all of my first."

Kurt smiled and blushed and turned away a little.

They sat quietly for a moment before Blaine spoke again. He really wanted to just keep kissing Kurt, but he knew there was something they needed to talk about.

"So what brought you to Dalton today?"

Kurt looked up at him in surprise at the sudden subject change. He then looked away and was instantly fighting back tears.

"Things at your school... they aren't great are they?"

"I'm the only person out there. And the other students are..."

"You get bullied?" Blaine supplied.

"No one even seems to notice. Not my teachers. Not even my friends."

Blaine nodded his chest feeling tight and heavy. "I get that. At my old school I went to the leadership, but they were pretty much like, 'Well, you're gay; life is just going to be hard.' And then when it got hard... I ran Kurt."

"They almost _killed_ you." Kurt said his eyes flashing with anger.

Blaine shrugged. "Sometimes I still wish..." He sighed and shook his head. "I would love to tell you to come here, but I now that Dalton's tuition isn't for anyone. But you don't have to be a victim; you can stand up for yourself. I wish I had."

Kurt looked conflicted for a moment and then planted a light peck on Blaine's lips, making him shiver pleasantly. "I'm just glad you're safe."

Blaine smiled and reached for Kurt's hand again, he lifted it up and smoothed his thumb over Kurt's now blank timer before lifting it to his lips and kissing it, and then Kurt's wrist. He could feel Kurt's pulse pounding beneath his skin.

"Now we've found each other. Everything is going to be okay." Blaine said.

Kurt couldn't stay much longer. They parted with a long hug and another little kiss before Kurt left with the promise to call him later that evening.

Blaine watched from the parking lot until he could no longer see Kurt's Escalade in the distance. Then he spun around and did a little jump in the air.

He had finally met his soulmate and he was the most perfect person in the entire world. He practically skipped back to the dorm rooms. Now that he had found Kurt he just had to make sure that he was always safe, and loved, and taken care of.


	2. So I Let My Walls Come Down

Blaine was sitting in calculus, trying to pay attention and take notes, but instead his notebook was covered in little hearts he'd drawn along side Kurt's name. He couldn't really believe how cheesy he'd become.

His teachers and friends would have to forgive him for being so love-struck and distracted. He had met his soulmate _just days ago_ how could he be expected to think about anything else?

He just kept replaying meeting his soulmate over and over in his head.

Kurt's smile.

His laugh.

His eyes.

_That kiss._

He almost groaned just thinking about it.

What made it worst was that he hadn't even been able too see Kurt again since they first met. They talked on the phone each morning and evening and texted constantly, but with their school schedules and Glee clubs they were yet to see each other face to face again.

Kurt was still having trouble with students bullying him at school and Blaine's stomach twisted just thinking about him having to go through that each day.

Blaine glanced down at his notebook and realized he had no idea what was happening in class. But it didn't seem that important right now. He doubted his dad would see it that way though, if suddenly Blaine's grades started to drop.

He sighed and straightened in his chair, he slipped his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Kurt before slipping it back in before someone noticed.

With a text reading "Courage" sent to his soulmate he tried again to focus his attention on the lesson.

He actually paid attention for a minute of two when suddenly his chest started to feel tight. He cleared his throat and tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't go away. He clenched his pencil in his hand and closed his eyes, breathing in and out, but his stomach felt heavy and then his heart started to pound.

_Kurt._

Blaine gripped the edges of his desk to steady himself and then took a deep breath before raising his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"Ms. Boyle, I... need... Can I." He stopped as a wave of fear and anger washed over him. "May I be excused please!" He said in a rush.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her face showing concern.

Blaine could feel his cheeks flush with anger that wasn't his own as his hands started to shake. "I just... I think I need to see the nurse." He said, not able to really explain the emotions swirling inside of him.

"I can walk with him." Nick, one of his Warbler friends spoke up. 'Make sure he gets there okay."

Ms, Boyle agreed and Blaine sprang to his feet and rushed out of the room. As soon as he was in the hallway he leaned against the wall. There was an underlining thread of fear, but mostly it was just anger now.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Nick asked standing near him and resting a hand on his shoulder. "Panic attack?"

The Warblers Blaine was closest to knew that Blaine struggled with panic attacks sometimes, ever since he'd transferred here because of the Sadie Hawkins dance, but he hadn't had one in months and he knew that wasn't what was going on.

"Kurt." Blaine answered and Nick looked confused.

"My soulmate." Blaine explained and tried to steady his shaking hands as he fumbled for his phone. Just as he got it out and was about to call Kurt something happened.

The anger he had been feeling flat-lined and in its place was sharp, painful shock. Blaine gasped and dropped his cell phone before disgust and anger and fear rose like bile inside of him. He dropped to his knees immediately and grabbed for his phone.

"Blaine. You're as white as a sheet." Nick said. "Maybe we should go to the nurse."

Blaine couldn't respond to Nick at all. His only thought was.

_Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. Kurt._

He pressed the speedial for Kurt and held the phone up to his ear. It rang and rang, but there was no answer. Blaine let out a small involuntary whimper and stood shakily to his feet as Kurt's voicemail message started. At the beep Blaine left a hurried message.

"Kurt. What's wrong? Are you okay? Please be okay. And just... call me. Please."

Blaine was pacing the hallway now, Nick watching him with worried eyes.

"I'm going to Lima." Blaine finally said and started towards an exit.

"Wait. What?" Nick called after him, but Blaine only stopped when his phone started to ring. He quickly answered, heart beating a tattoo in his chest.

"Kurt." Be said and swallowed in relief. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

Kurt didn't answer immediately, instead Blaine heard sniffling on the other end of the line and his heart broke in two.

"Kurt." He said softer this time. "Are you hurt? Where are you?" He repeated.

"The lock-locker r-room at Mckin-ley." Kurt said through tears that Blaine could tell he was trying to hold back.

"I'm on my way." Blaine said and started toward the parking lot again. "Are you alone? Are you hurt?"

Kurt didn't seem willing or able to talk much, but Blaine really needed to know he was safe.

"I-I'm alone. I'm not hurt."

"Just stay on the phone with me." Blaine said and ducked down a hall to avoid a teacher "I'm coming."

He got to the parking lot and hopped into his car, put on his seat belt and quickly backed out and speed down the road driving a fast as he safely could.

Kurt was quite on the other end, but he could hear his breathing slowing down, calming, and his own heart wasn't beating quite as painfully anymore.

"You don't have to come. I'm okay." Kurt said eventually.

"Are you kidding? I'm coming." Blaine said gripping the steering wheel.

"Okay." Kurt answered sounding relieved.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"No. I mean... when you get here. For now will you just talk to me?"

"Of course." Blaine said and started talking to Kurt about the Warblers and Cooper and anything else that popped into his head. When he got to McKinley he followed Kurt's directions until he reached the choir room.

He pushed open the doors and only hung up when he saw Kurt sitting in one of the chairs in the back corner. He pocketed his phone and rushed to Kurt who sat as still as a statue.

He sat in a chair next to him and reached for his hand, holding it tight. Kurt looked up at him with a weak smile.

Blaine leaned forward and brushed some hair out of his face. "Are you alright? I mean, you can tell me if you aren't."

"He's gay." Kurt said in response and Blaine just blinked, not understanding.

"Karofsky. He's gay."

"The football player who bullies you?" Blaine asked scrunching his brow in confusion.

Kurt just nodded.

"Okay..." Blaine said slowly. "How do you know? Did he come out?" Blaine didn't understand what this had to do with all the emotions he was getting from Kurt earlier but he waited for Kurt to explain.

"No." Kurt said and laughed a little bitterly he slipped his hand out of Blaine's and held his hands in his lap, nervously looking down at them. "He... he pushed me up against my locker and it just made me so mad. I followed him into the locker room and I confronted him. _I'm tired of being pushed around._ I thought he was going to hit me." Kurt said, his voice tight and angry.

"Did he hit you?" Blaine asked anger boiling up in him.

"No." Kurt shook his head and then looked up at Blaine. "He kissed me."

Blaine froze, his mind went blank.

"He tried to kiss me a second time too, he would have, but I pushed him away and then he stormed off." Kurt finished. It looked like he'd been crying, but not any more. He just looked angry now.

Blaine's mind was a mess of emotions that he couldn't even place. Some big, scary closeted homaphobe had tormented and kissed Kurt?

No.

_No._

Blaine stood to his feet and turned to leave, but Kurt grabbed his arm and made him stop.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked his voice wobbling a little.

"I'm going to find him."

"What?"

Blaine was seething, never in his life had he been this angry. Not even at the guys who had beaten him up. "I'm going to find him." Blaine repeated through clenched teeth and turned to try to leave again.

Kurt was on his feet instantly blocking his exit. "No way. No way in hell!"

"Kurt."

"No Blaine. Karofsky is huge and... just _no_."

"I box." Blaine answered simply

Blaine made his way past a surprised Kurt, but again didn't make it far. Kurt ran up from behind him and stood between him and the door.

"Blaine." He said evenly. "I'm asking you not too. Please."

Kurt's eyes were big and bight from his earlier tears and his bottom lip trembled a little like it wouldn't take much to make him cry again and all of Blaine's defenses crumbled in an instant. .

His shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Okay. Okay." He said and stepped up to Kurt and wrapped him in his arms. Kurt let out a long sigh and held him back.

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked eventually.

Kurt tucked his head against Blaine's shoulder and didn't let go.

"I don't know. I don't want to out him."

Blaine pulled back a little at that and looked Kurt in the eyes. "After what he did to you. After all he's done to you, you are concerned about _outing_ him?"

Kurt bit his lip and just shrugged.

Blaine's felt like his heart was expanding in size, and he realized as much as he already loved his soulmate he had just fallen a little bit more in love with him.

"Let me take you to lunch." Blaine said eventually, when he was able to speak again.

"What about school?"

"Skip it."

Kurt smiled. "Blaine Anderson you are going to be a bad influence on me."

Blaine laughed. "I'll try not too be too bad."

Kurt kept smiling, a real genuine smile that made Blaine's heart sing. He reached for Blaine's hand and swung it between them a little. Blaine could feel the cool, smooth, comforting surface of Kurt's timer against his thumb.

"We have to go to Breadsticks." Kurt said. "Their Breadsticks are awful, but their cheesecake is amazing and I could really use some cheesecake right now."

"Feed Kurt cheesecake when he's had a hard day." Blaine said with a smile. "Noted."

Kurt laughed and squeezed Blaine's hand.

Blaine wasn't sure what they were going to do about Karofsky, but he knew whatever it was they were in this together.


	3. You and I, will be young forever: Part 1

**Okay, so when I started this I said it wasn't a sequel. I thought my one-shots would be more random, and less in chronological order but as it turns out... this is starting to seem a little sequely.**

**The problem with that is I have no outline and very little idea where this should go. I mean I have ideas, but not a plan. So... we will see together how that works out. Meanwhile, I'd still love to get some more prompts and I hope you enjoy the randomness that is this story. :)**

Kurt had been reading up on Soulmates and their bond. While you did learn about Soulmates in school and his parents have thought him a lot as well, he felt like somehow he'd miss hearing how strong your emotional connection was with your Soulmate.

For one, Blaine said that when he'd been attacked at his school dance, a thought that still made Kurt feel a little nauseous, that he could feel and hear Kurt pulling for that terrifying night over a year ago Kurt had always kind of hoped he'd helped his Soulmate in some way, but to actually hear it from Blaine was astonishing.

Not to mention the fact that Kurt himself felt like he'd heard Blaine singing to him while Burt was in the did Kurt not know that the Soulmate connection was so strong?It was something he needed to understand, especially after Karofsky kissed him. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and rubbed his head. He still didn't know what he was going to do about Karofsky. He had thought that maybe now that he knew Dave's secret he'd back off a little. Today at school he was back to tormenting Kurt thoug.

That was what prompted this research on Soulmates. After the kiss Blaine had come rushing to McKinley to make sure Kurt was okay, a gesture that made Kurt's heart flutter a little every time he thought about it. The problem came when Blaine wanted to... what? Fight Karofsky? While very heroic Kurt didn't want the fact that Blaine could feel Kurt's emotions to prompt him to do anything that would just end up with him hurt.

The only thing that scared Kurt more than Karofsky's hostility towards him was the thought of him hurting Blaine.

So now he sat in his room with articles on Soulmates pulled up on his laptop. If anything though, it was more confusing than helpful. Every expert talked about sensing your Soulmates emotions _before_ you met, with the feeling growing in strength as the time to meet approached. But none of them talked about a connection after you met your Soulmate. Also, he couldn't find anything about actually hearing your Soulmate before you met them.

Kurt kept searching. There had to be something out there. They couldn't be the only ones that felt this way. That's when he came across an article by a Professor at Stanford University that talked about what he called the "'Sodalis Effect".

The "Sodalis Effect" was when two Soulmates had such a deep connection that they still felt it even after they were together. Apparently it was so rare though that it wasn't considered a proven scientific fact.

As Kurt read on he started to feel a little nervous about it. Dr. Moana's article said that often this effect was dangerous as Soulmates had a hard time differentiating their emotions from each others. Also, on a more problematic level, Soulmates sometimes had a hard time processing and working through these emotions, because at the time they don't always know what was spurring them.

_"For example"_ The article read. _"If Soulmate A is in pain their body is ready to cope with that, it takes the steps needed to get away from what is hurting it and starts to repair any damage done. However, when Soulmate B feels this pain their body doesn't know where it is coming from and may often panic because there is no explanation for the pain and therefore no way to combat it. This is true for a whole range of emotions."_

Kurt thought back about when he had felt Blaine get hurt after the Sandie Hawkin's dance and how terrifying it was to not only feel Blaine's pain and fear, but not to understand it. Yeah, Kurt could see how that could become a problem. Dr. Moana suggested learning coping techniques to calm your own emotions, things people did in everyday life to control stress. He proposed that these techniques, if use properly, could also help shield your Soulmate, or your "Sodalis" from your emotions. And since Soulmates who continued to feel each other even after meeting, often felt things stronger that most people, this would be extremely helpful.

Kurt reread the whole article and made an immediate decision to start learning these coping techniques. It wasn't that he didn't want to share things with Blaine. He cherished the connection they had, but he didn't want to do anything that would hurt Blaine or cause him to do something foolish.

If Karofsky was going to continue harassing Kurt maybe it would be better if Blaine didn't feel it every time Kurt got locker checked or slushied. Kurt though back to yesterday when Blaine had gotten this look on his face. Jaw set, steel in his eyes, and told Kurt he was going to go find Karofsky. His only defense the fact that apparently he boxed. Kurt bite his lip, boxer of not, Kurt didn't want to think what Dave would do to Blaine if provoked.

Luckily the day had gotten immensely better after that. Blaine and Kurt had gone to Breadsticks. Kurt, who only ever skipped school for Glee related reasons, enjoyed talking half a day off and just being with Blaine. They had lunch and ending up being there for hours laughing and talking. Afterwards Blaine had driven him home and kissed his cheek before dropping him off.

Kurt smiled remembering, but then the smile dropped as he had a sudden realization. That had been a date! _A Date_. Kurt had gone on his very first date and he hadn't even realized that it had happened! Kurt actually felt a little disappointed. The time with Blaine had been wonderful, but he thought his first date would have been a little more of an event.

Kurt didn't wish they would have done anything differently, but it would have been nice to enjoy the anticipation of a first date.

Kurt got out his phone and sent a quick text off to Blaine.

"Was yesterday at lunch our first date?" It read.

It took a moment before he got a reply but then Blaine texted back. "

Wow. I guess it was."

And then.

"Unless you don't want it to be."

Kurt looked at his phone with a little smile and then opted to just call Blaine.

It only rang once before Blaine answered. "Hey Kurt!"

"I kind of thought my first date would be a bigger deal," Kurt said just jumping into the conversation.

"That was your first date. Ever?"

"Yes. Of course." Kurt said a little stunned. Did that mean it wasn't Blaine fist date.? "I mean I almost went out with a cheerleader earlier this year, but in the end decided not to."

"Wait, you almost date some guy who is a cheerleader?"

"No. It was a girl. Brittany. She's in Glee club with me."

"I... oh." Blaine said and sounded a little off.

Kurt laughed. "Don't worry Blaine, it would have only been to try to get my Dad's attention. I was jealous of the time he'd been spending with his girlfriend's son. In the end though I didn't do it. Brittany's sweet, but yeah... not my type."

"Ahhh... I see." Blaine said and Kurt could hear the smile in his voice.

"But you've been on a date before?" Kurt asked trying to make his voice sound nonchalant. Another problem with being so connected to Blaine popping into his mind. He wondered if Blaine could feel the little swirls of jealousy the idea of Blaine dating stirred up in him.

"No not really. Just the Sadie Hawkin's dance. And we went as friends. Yesterday would have been my first date date.

Kurt smiled a little weakly, happy to be Blaine's first date, but still hating the whole Sadie Hawkin's dance topic.

"Well then. I guess we both accidentally went on our fist date." Kurt said.

"First dates are so cliché though, don't you think?" Blaine said and Kurt didn't know him well enough to know if his serious tone was for real of if he was joking. "It's all about the second date really."

"I guess..." Kurt said and smiled, thinking he knew what Blaine was doing.

"And with the grave importance or second dates in mind, I would like to invite you Kurt Hummel to go on a date with me. Tomorrow night. It's Friday after all and everyone knows vital second date should happen on a Friday night."

Kurt was smiling so big his cheeks hurt. "Well, since it is so important I hope that gives me enough time to find something to wear."

"Kurt you always look amazing." Blaine said, all pretense and joking aside.

"Blaine, you've seen me all of two times."

"And you looked amazing both times."

"And I've never seen you out of that heavy polyester blazer."

"You know you love the blazer Kurt."

Kurt blushed, he really did.

"So we are on for tomorrow? I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yes, of course. Second date."

"Second date." Blaine said before he had to go to finish up some homework.

When Kurt got off the phone his could feel his heart pounding pleasantly in his chest. He got up from where he was sitting and started dancing around his room a little in excitement.

He stopped at one point, hand on his chest when he realized the excitement flooding him wasn't just coming from him, some of this was coming from Blaine. In fact he could so perfectly picture Blaine dancing around his dorm room that Kurt let out a little laugh.

This connection wasn't all bad.


	4. You and I, will be young forever: Part 2

**Just a reminder that this story is unbeta-ed, and that I am Mistake Meag, Queen of all typos... so yeah, sorry about that. :)**

Also I have 3 more prompts/ideas that I know for sure that I am going to write and we will see if I have anything else beyond that.

This chapter is for my dear friend gleeker1985 who wanted to see a Klaine date. :) 

* * *

Kurt spun around in front of his full length mirror taking in every angle of his outfit. He was wearing some of his favorite skinny jeans, black with red stitching down the side. With a black button down shirt and a charcoal colored vet. To finish it off he wore black studded ankle high biker boots and a red brooch of two wings hooked together by a couple of dangling chains.

He knew he looked good. The pants fit great. But still he felt the faint flutter of nerves in his belly. Nope. He couldn't were this. Too dark. He unbuttoned his vest and threw it on his bed and then stripped of the dark shirt.

"Kurt!" his dad called from downstairs and for a moment he thought he'd lost track of time and that Blaine was already here. He heart leaped and he turned to look at his clock.

No, he still had over half an hour.

Kurt sighed in relief and then went to the top of the stairs in just his black jeans and undershirt.

His dad looked him up and down. "You wearing that?"

"No dad." Kurt said rolling his eyes and folding his arms in front of him.

His dad smirked. "Well I just wanted to remind you that I plan on meeting Blaine this evening when he picks you up. I know you wouldn't plan on sneaking out without giving me a chance to say 'hey' to the kid, but I thought I'd mention it anyway."

Kurt let out a breath, blowing his bangs out of his face, that was exactly what he'd been hoping to do actually. "Right. You get to meet Blaine. Got it.

Burt smiled and nodded. "Okay, go get ready. I won't bother you again until he gets here."

Kurt went back to his room and stood in front of his closet hands on his hips. He felt a strange little tug in his stomach and ignored it in favor of going through his tops again. He was pulling out a shirt and sweater when his stomach swooped again and he let out a pleased little laugh.

What was that?

Kurt sat on his bed and undid his pants kicking them sand his boots off and putting on the white shirt and loose hanging button-up blue sweater he'd picked out before going to look for a new pair of pants.

He couldn't stand still all a sudden, he started bouncing on the balls of his feet as his fingers wiggled and his skin buzzed. He was so excited he could hardly stand it. It was weird. If anything he was nervous right now, and frustrated that the minutes were counting down and he still didn't have a full outfit. Where was this unexplained excitement coming from?

Then a grin spread across his face. _Blaine_. Kurt had been having unaccounted spurts of nerves all day that he knew were coming not only from him but from Blaine. By this time Blaine would be ready to go and on his way and suddenly Blaine was excited. Kurt was feeling Blaine's excitement over this evening.

Kurt laughed and closed his eyes picturing Blaine in his car listening to music too loud and tapping out a beat on the stirring wheel, too happy to be still. He opened his eyes and the picture faded but the excitement remained, buzzing under his skin and making him feel giddy.

Blaine felt like that right now. Blaine felt like that because of _him_.

Kurt pulled out a pair of dark jeans and put them on along with a pair of knee high boots. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and felt better. This was a good first... well _second _date outfit.

He had just enough time to clean up the clothes tossed around his room and check to make sure his hair was perfect when the doorbell rang.

Kurt rushed downstairs to answer it before his dad, but Burt beat him to it.

"Hello Mr. Hummel" Kurt heard Blaine's voice. "I'm Blaine."

Kurt walked up to see his dad and Blaine shaking hands. When Blaine looked up and saw him his eyes brightened and a smile broke out on his face.

"Kurt!" He said and bounced a little.

"Why don't you come in for a minute?" Burt invited him and the three of them made their way to the living room. Blaine and Kurt stealing shy glances at each other.

Blaine wore a dark gray sweater with a folded down collar buttoned over a snug fitting, light colored polo and light gray slacks. It was the first time Kurt had seen him out of his Dalton uniform and he looked _gorgeous_.

They all sat down and Blaine spoke up immediately. "It is great to finally meet you Mr. Hummel" he said with a genuine smile. "Kurt has told me a lot about you."

"Has he?" Burt said his face stern as he raised an eyebrow in a way that made Kurt realize where he got it from. Kurt felt his stomach tighten with anxiety and almost laughed when he realized he was feeling intimidated by his dad. Or Blaine was so Kurt was feeling it too.

"Uh yes." Blaine answered. "But it's good, it's all good!"

"_Dad_." Kurt said and gave him a look.

Burt's stern face turned softer and he glanced back at Blaine and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, Kurt has talked about you none stop ever since he met you." His dad said. "Actually he's been pretty much talking about you since he was five."

Kurt's eyes grew round and he felt a blush burn over his cheeks. But Blaine laughed and the nervous knot in his belly undid itself.

"I use to talk_ to_ Kurt when I was a kid. My parents called him my imaginary friend. I use to make up names for him, but none of them sounded right until I met him and he introduced himself as Kurt."

Kurt's blush deepened and it was his turn to lift his eyebrows, Blaine hadn't told him that before. He liked that a lot. Blaine must have been the most adorable kid ever.

Know that the tension was broken they talked a little bit longer before Kurt and Blaine headed out. Burt put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and told him to call him Burt. "But you better have him back by curfew."

"I will Mr... Burt." Blaine said and then winced at his mistake.

Kurt grabbed his hand and said goodbye to his dad as he dragged him out of the house knowing his dad would keep them their all evening if he could.

His dad was happy that Kurt had found his Soulmate, but he wasn't ignorant of what people usually got up to when they finally found one another and Kurt sometimes thought he dad probably wished he met Blaine more around the time he turned 30.

Not that they were going to do... _that _after only knowing each other a few days, even if they had been a tremulous few days. Kurt was no where ready for that kind of thing. Even the thought of anything more than just kissing made his face heat up and his hands get sweaty.

God, he was glad Soulmates couldn't read each other minds or Kurt would have burst into flames from pure embarrassment right now.

Blaine walked them to his Honda and opened the door for Kurt who slid in and tried to shake the thoughts that were in his head out. Blaine climbed in next to him and flashed him a charming smile.

"I like your father." He said.

That would do it, talking about his dad was a great change of thought for him.

"Yeah, dad's great. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Blaine grabbed his hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. "He seems to be doing really well."

"He is. And Carole takes good care of him."

"They're pretty serious then?"

"I'm already mentally planning their wedding."

Blaine laughed at that and the conversation was easy and light after from there on. Blaine took him to a nice restaurant he'd never tried before and it was just like lunch earlier that week, there was no end of conversation topics or smiles between them.

Blaine told him more about his Family. Cooper, who Kurt had already heard about and his parents.

"My parents are great." Blaine said. "But sometimes I... I think they wish I was straight. They've never said as much out loud, but I've known since I was little my Soulmate would be a boy, and I've always thought they were a little disappointed about that. My dad especially."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt said sympathetically and scooted closer to him in the booth.

"Cooper is the golden child." Blaine smiled "But I can't see how they couldn't love you."

Kurt felt nervous all of a sudden about meeting Blaine's parents who didn't want Blaine to be with another boy. Blaine must have sensed it because he laid his hands on top of Kurt's on the table. "Kurt, they'll _love _you."

After dinner they stopped by a coffee place and grabbed to-go orders and Blaine drove them out to a place where they could look over the city and also see the stars coming out.

"You know people come up here to make-out don't you?" Kurt said as they climbed out of the car and Blaine moved to sit on the hood of his vehicle.

Blaine pressed a hand against his chest in mock surprise and spoke in a heavily southern accented voice. "Why Kurt, I'm not that kind of boy." He said and then winked and patted the space next to him.

Kurt shook his head and climbed up next to him. They spent a few minutes in silence, sipping their coffee, shoulders brushing up against each other. It was a beautiful evening the sky was clear and the view was beautiful, but Kurt couldn't help sneaking glances at Blaine.

"Kurt." Blaine said quietly and Kurt felt a little edgy all of a sudden. Blaine must be nervous about what he was about to say.

Blaine looked down at his cup and played with the cardboard sleeve instead of making eye contact. "Do you think it's weird that even though we've met I can still sense your emotions?"

That wasn't what Kurt had expected at all. "I don't think weird is the word I'd use, I was looking it up the other day and it does seem like we're unique."

Blaine glanced up at him. "So it doesn't freak you out? You don't think there is something wrong with me?"

"Something wrong with you?" Kurt repeated confused.

"I was thinking about it the other day after the Karofsky... incident. I shouldn't have been able to feel you, but I did. _Strongly_. I didn't think about it at the time because I was just worried about you. But I mentioned it in passing to my parents, not telling them I still felt you, and they said that didn't happen. That once you met your Soulmate, that goes away."

Kurt sat and thought about that for a minute. They weren't the only ones like this; in fact that article he read made it sound like it just meant that their connection was extra strong. That didn't make them weird. That made them special.

"Wait." Kurt said suddenly catching on to what Blaine was saying. "Do you think you're alone in this?"

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know, do you think there are other people out there that still sense their Soulmate after meeting them?"

"Yes." Kurt said without pause finally understanding the anxious feeling he was getting form Blaine. "I do. Blaine. I feel you. I can feel you right now. This isn't a one-sided thing."

"Wait. What do you mean you can feel me?"

"I mean the connection goes both ways Blaine. You are nervous now, and you were intimidated by my dad and you were excited on your way over today. I can still sense your emotions too. It isn't just you."

Blaine eyes widened and Kurt felt relief wash over him as Blaine started to understand. Blaine's face softened and his eyes fluttered closed, dark long eyelashes fanning out, relief written all over his expression.

"I thought you knew that!" Kurt said.

"No. I didn't." Blaine answered as a little smile turned the corners of his lips up.

Kurt put down his coffee and leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "I don't think we're weird." He said reaching around to hold the back of Blaine's neck. "But if we were we'd be weird together."

Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled and Kurt's heart did a little leap against his ribs. Before either of them could say anything else their lips met. Blaine moved a hand to Kurt's waist and another to his jaw and they kissed. Kurt felt Blaine's tongue slide against his lips and Kurt puffed out a breath of air as his parted his lips and let Blaine's tongue find a place there.

Kurt sighed at the soft slid of Blaine's full lips, his heart felt full and giddy. He tugged Blaine closer causing Kurt to end up on his back on the hood of the car with Blaine over him.

Kurt let out a surprised gasp as his back met the hood worried that he might slide off, but Blaine's weight on top of him was gentle yet steady, his hands anchoring Kurt at his waist as his lips and tongue continued to unravel Kurt.

Kurt clung to Blaine's back and shoulders, Blaine kept enough space between their bodies to stop this from going somewhere Kurt wasn't ready for, but the feel of his sure hands holding him and his lush lips exploring Kurt's made Kurt whimper and bend a knee to lift himself up to get closer to Blaine, to have more of him. He tugged on Blaine's bottom lip and was reward by a delicious moan from him. Kurt lifted his hips to be even closer.

Kurt could hardly even distinguish between what he was feeling and what Blaine was feeling, probably because both of them just _wanted._ Kurt knew he felt affection and joy and desire.

Then Blaine pulled back. He looked down at Kurt with swollen lips and dark eyes, his breathing irregular. Kurt licked his lips and tasted Blaine, he moved to bring their lips back together but Blaine backed away, rolled to his side so he was laying down near Kurt, but not near enough.

"Can we... can we cool off?" Blaine said in an unsteady voice.

Oh.

Kurt felt hot and flushed and covered his eyes with his arm while he let out a laugh. Wasn't he _just _thinking about not being ready to go too far minutes ago? And now Blaine was the one reminding him to slow down. He was grateful for it though, his body might not know it, but he really wasn't ready for what he had been heading towards.

"Yeah. Cool down." Kurt said. They were both quite for a moment as their breaths steadied. Kurt turned on his side to look at Blaine who looked back at him with an expression of such deep adoration that Kurt could barely find words.

"I'm so glad you're my Soulmate." Kurt said. It didn't really express all Kurt was feeling, but then again, Blaine probably knew what he was feeling anyway. And if Kurt wasn't mistaken Blaine felt the same way.

It seemed too soon to say the words out loud though.

Blaine clasped Kurt's hands between their bodies and places a chase kiss to his lips. "I'm so glad you are mine."

They enjoyed just being near each other for a while before Kurt spoke again. "There are others like us. Who still feel each other after they met. I found an article from a Doctor at Sanford. I'll send it to you."

Blaine lifted his hand and started playing with Kurt's hair making him sigh and snuggle closer to Blaine.

"I was worried for nothing I guess." Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and hummed in response, enjoying the stars above him and his Soulmate at his side. Eventually they had to get up and leave to make it home before curfew.

Blaine walked Kurt to the door and they spent a few more sweet moments there before they said goodnight.

Kurt's dad was waiting up from him but didn't mention Kurt's bright eyes, rosy cheeks or obviously kiss swollen lips. Which Kurt was deeply grateful for.

In bed after his skin-care routine and slipping in to PJs Kurt enjoyed the feeling of joy and promise thrumming through him, and through Blaine to it would seem.

It turned out that second dates were the best thing in the world.


	5. Things Were Kind of Heavy

**TW: Some swearing and homophobic language.**

* * *

Things with Karofsky had gotten a little better after "the kiss", or "the indecent" as Blaine called it. He still pushed Kurt around a little and slushied him, but no more than he did the other Glee clubbers, and really he only did it when he was with another football player.

Kurt was starting to think this was a good he he'd be able to get and was getting use to it until one day a week or so later. Kurt caught site of Dave coming down the hallway and even though Dave was alone and therefore less likely to bother Kurt, he didn't want to take the chance.

He was talking to Santana, but quickly stuffed the rest of his things into his locker and started to walk away. Santana gave him a strange look and then noticed Karofsky. Kurt stopped and turned when he heard Santana call something out to Dave.

"Hey Karofsky." She said leaning against the locker bank and folding her arms in front of her. A smile curled on her lips in a way that any one who knew her knew meant trouble.

Karofsky stopped and looked at her.

"Why don't you quick bothering my boy Hummel and just go find a butt buddy of your own?"

Dave starred at her in shock for a moment before leaning in intimidatingly. "Excuse me?

Santana wasn't intimidated, she stood up and stepped into Dave's space. "I'm just wondering how much fun you could possibly be having while still hiding in the back of the closet?"

Dave's face turned pale and then a bright red. Kurt wondered for a second if he would actually hit a girl. But instead Dave's eyes flitted quickly to Kurt before he pushed past both of them and stormed down the hall.

"_Santana._" Kurt hissed at her, afraid of what she'd just done.

"Oh don't worry about it Porcelain." She said with a wave of her hand. "Maybe it will get him to leave you alone if people tease him about being gay for you."

Kurt swallowed, feeling a little sick. "I don't think you should tease people about that."

"Oh come on. You know I'm as lesbo as they get and I don't care about what anyone thinks. But a homaphobe like Karofsky? He'll never want rumors like that going around." She smiled and patted Kurt's head like he was a small child or a dog and sashayed down the hall pleased with herself.

Kurt knew that Santana was just trying to help. It was hard on her and Brittany being out and proud at McKinley too. Though, probably not as hard as it was for Kurt since they were both hot, popular cheerleaders as well. But did Santana know how on the mark her jab was about Dave?

Kurt didn't have to wait long to find out how much Santana had raddled Dave. Kurt had a free period latter and was alone at his locker getting something out so he could spend some time working on his dad and Carole's wedding, they had _finally _gotten engaged, when Karofsky caught him off guard.

"Hey Fag!" He yelled as he strode up to him. Kurt felt fear pin-prick his heart but immediately tried to shut it down. Breathing evenly and focusing the fear inward, things he'd learned helped him hide what he was feeling from Blaine, or at least mask it. The last thing he needed was Blaine driving over here and picking a fight with Dave.

"What do you want Dave?" Kurt asked, impressed with how calm and authoritative he sounded.

Dave didn't answer instead he pushed Kurt up against the locker and held him there by pressing his body roughly against Kurt'. Kurt's heart rate spiked, but he tried to keep his cool.

"Did you tell her?!" Dave bellowed.

"What?" Kurt couldn't really process what was happening.

"Lopez. Did you fucking tell her!?"

"No. No. I didn't. She was just messing with you!" Kurt said trying to swallow down his panic as Dave kept him trapped against the locker. Kurt's head hurt from where it hit the metal and his heart felt like it was in his throat.

Dave eased up a little bit and then let go of Kurt where his hand hand been bunched in the front of Kurt's shirt. His eyes looked like a crazed animal, but slowly he took a step back. He grabbed for the cake topper that was in Kurt's hand and Kurt got a glimpse of Dave' timer. He'd never really looked at it before, the number 6931 blinked out at him.

Dave smirked at Kurt and then leaned forward, his face calmer and his voice low and steady. "If you tell anyone about what happened in the locker room. I _will _kill you." He said it with so much seriousness that Kurt feel a dark cold finger trail down his spine. Than Dave pocketed the cake topper and walked away.

Kurt slumped back against the locker and slide down to the floor. He'd been doing a good job at keeping his emotions in check, but not anymore. Tears pricked at his eyes and he tucked his knees up against himself and buried his face in his hands.

Kurt completely believed that Dave really would kill him.

His phone binged with an incoming message and Kurt took a deep breath trying to decided what he was going to tell Blaine.

* * *

Blaine was in Warbler practice, they had Sectionals coming up and he needed to make sure he was perfect. The group had entrusted him with the lead role and he didn't want to let them down. They were his friends, his brothers and more even than winning he wanted to make them proud.

He was practicing a turn with Jeff and Nick when his heart beat out a rhythm for a minute. He stilled, waiting for something else to happen. But there was nothing. He went back to work and hardly even noticed the next spike in his heart-rate.

Then he was hit with fear so strong it felt like someone had thrown him bodily into an ice cold bucket of water. Blaine gasped and froze where he was. And then it was gone, the insane panic tapered off to just a low buzz of anxiety.

"You okay?" Jeff asked "Lose your footing?"

"Yeah... I guess." Blaine glanced around the room and the locked eyes with David, one of the Warbler Council Leaders. "Could I have a quick break?" He asked and David who was busy working on some harmonies with a few freshmen just nodded and waved him off.

"Thanks." Blaine said a grabbed his phone from his bag nearby and ducked out of the room. He sent a quick text to Kurt.

"Everything okay? I just felt something weird."

Kurt didn't text back and Blaine started feeling nervous. Kurt had found some exercises to do to help keep his emotions in check, aka hide them from your Soulmate. Blaine had tried a few but wasn't very good at it, Kurt seemed to be getting them down well though, and that worried him.

Blaine looked at the time and realized Kurt had a free period right now so he gave him a call. Kurt answered on the second ring. He cleared his voice before speaking. "Hey Blaine." He said in a falsely chipper voice.

Something was definitely wrong.

"What is happening?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Kurt said.

Blaine closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kurt had the best intentions in the world, but he could be so damn stubborn.

"Kurt. Don't. Please don't do that. Don't shut me out. What's happening?"

He heard Kurt sigh. "I... It's Dave. But I'm okay now. I'll tell you everything. I promise. I'll tell you this evening okay?"

"Promise?" Blaine asked. "That you are okay and that you'll explain latter?"

"Yes." Kurt said. "I'm not trying to shut you out. I'm just trying... to look out for you."

Blaine laughed a little weakly. "That's all I'm trying to do for you."

"I know."

They were both quite for a minute.

"I'll see you after school?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely."

They hung up and Blaine felt a little better. He was going to have to talk to Kurt about covering his emotions like this though. Blaine knew most people wouldn't even feel each other at all at this point in their relationship, but they were different. Blaine believed they had this connection for a reason. He just had to convince Kurt.


	6. You Brought Me To Life

**TW: Some swearing and homophobic language.**

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the living room on a stiff leather couch. His parents sitting across for him. His mom had her hands folded in her lap and a small smile on her face as if she was trying to tell him with her facial expression, "I want to hear from you Blaine."

His dad was another story. His face was stony as if he already knew he wasn't going to like what his youngest son had to say. He looked ready to say no to whatever request Blaine was about to make.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment wanting to choose his words carefully and remembering why he was doing this in the first place.

He remembered Kurt's face when he told him about what had happened with Karofsky. His blue eyes round and still a little panicked as he explained Karofsky's threat. This had gone far beyond bulling, but Kurt still didn't want to tell anyone, he was convinced no one would do anything anyway.

"And my dad Blaine. His heart. I can't... I don't want to hurt him." Kurt's voice was soft and small as he spoke and Blaine could feel some of the fear flowing through Kurt.

Beautiful. Stubborn. Brave. Loving Kurt.

If Kurt didn't feel like he could tell anyone and if Kurt was working on shielding some of his emotions from Blaine, than Blaine just had to do something himself.

That's what brought him to this, sitting in his living room with his parents.

"Well, Blaine." His father said, disrupting Blaine's thoughts. "What is it you wanted to talk to us about?"

Blaine felt a swarm of nerves flutter in his stomach and did his best to fight it down, for his sake and Kurt's. "I want to talk to you about transferring to McKinley High."

His mother's smile faltered and his dad leaned forward his face stern. Blaine let out a long breath. He knew this was a fight he was going to win in the end, but that didn't mean it was going to be pleasant.

Kurt knew it was a bad sign when he was counting down the hours until the school day was over on his way to school on a Monday morning. Finn was hyper and happy beside him. He and Rachel were having some big date that evening and Finn was excited to see his Soulmate at school.

Kurt pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High and gave Finn a smile. He was happy for him, for both him and Rachel. He knew what it felt like to find your Soulmate, there was nothing in the world like it, and he was glad his kind of brother and one of his best friends had that.

In fact he was a little jealous of Finn and Rachel.

Blaine was wonderful. More than wonderful. Blaine was perfect, perfect for him at least. Just the thought of his Soulmate made Kurt's heart flutter and his face break out into what Mercedes called a "love struck smile"

The problem wasn't Blaine. It was... it was everyone else. Well, not everyone, but it felt like that sometimes. Like the whole world was against them. Blaine and Kurt had timers just like everyone else, timers that went off the moment they met. So why did people think that what they had was wrong or backwards?

People said that gay Soulmates were a mistake, that their timers were set wrong somehow. That they made a mockery of "real Soulmates". Kurt knew not everyone felt that way, but with Karofsky's threat hanging over his head and the teachers at school turning a blind eye, Kurt was jealous of Finn and Rachel and their connection that the worlds thought was beautiful and right.

He walked into school with Finn, who was asking if Kurt thought Rachel would want to go somewhere fancier than Breadsticks tonight, when Rachel herself saw them. She ran up to Finn and pounced on him, hugging him tight as his spun her tiny frame around and planted a kiss on her mouth.

That was another thing. They got too see each other a lot more than Kurt got to see Blaine.

After they were done "greeting" each other, or after Kurt had loudly cleared his throat to get their attention, Rachel turned to him and gave him a tight hug as well. She linked her arms in his and Finn's and they walked down the hall together.

"Between my two favorite guys." She said with a little skip in her step. "Today is going to be a good day."

Kurt chuckled at her levity. In all honesty he was just going to try to get through the day with as little contact with Dave Karofsky as possible. And hopefully with the chance to call Blaine during lunch.

Things with Blaine had been... weird over the past couple of days. It was almost like Blaine was avoiding him, and he knew Blaine was using some of the techniques he'd taught him to mask his emotions from Kurt. Why'd he ever teach those damn exercises to Blaine in the first place? He didn't like feeling as though something was going on with his Soulmate that he didn't know about it.

Not that he didn't trust Blaine. He did, but he had enough on his plate to worry about without wondering if there was something going on with his Soulmate.

They needed to find away to not block each other out while still not interrupting each other's day with every little thing they felt. It was going to be a hard balance to find.

Kurt parted ways with Finn and Rachel to head to his own locker and was surprised when he didn't find Mercedes nearby at hers. They usually talked to each other at their lockers fist thing every day. Kurt looked around for her and then opened his locker and started arranging his books. He jumped as someone slammed their hand against a locker near him.

Kurt held his breath and looked up to see Karofsky standing there. His eyes narrowed and his face dark. Kurt was about to open his mouth to ask Karofsky what he wanted when he heard a bright, chipper voice behind him.

"Good morning fellas!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he turned slowly, he knew that voice, but couldn't believe he was hearing it. Sure enough though, there he was. Khaki slacks, a blue button-up shirt and red cardigan finished off with a blue and red check bowtie and a charming wide smile stretching across his face.

Kurt's heart did the little somersaults it always did when he saw Blaine. But then it seemed to skid to a stop as he turned back to look at Karofsky. Dave's eyes were shifting back and forth between Kurt and Blaine.

"Who's the fairy, Kurt?" Dave said between clenched teeth "He your fuck buddy?"

Kurt's face flushed red as he felt anger and embarrassment boil inside of him. Blaine's smile didn't flinch though. He held out his hand to Karofsky.

"I'm Blaine. Kurt's Soulmate." He said. "You must be David. Right?"

Karofsky's eyes widened a bit at the fact that Kurt must have told Blaine about him. He looked down at Blaine outstretched hand and then pushed roughly pass him down the hall. A few people looked over, but no one said anything.

"Well, he's charming." Blaine said brushing himself off. He then turned to Kurt a sparkle in his eyes. "Hi." His smile softened and he bounced on his toes a little.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in surprise. "You didn't cut class again did you?"

Blaine had snuck out of Dalton twice now to see Kurt at school. Once after the Karofsky kiss and then again randomly just to have lunch with him one day.

"You have to stop doing that." Kurt smiled as he said it, not a lot of conviction behind his words.

"I didn't skip school."Blaine said, his own smile growing. "I'm here for school."

Kurt stood dumbstruck for a moment just blinking at Blaine's happy face. Did Blaine mean what Kurt thought he meant? He shouldn't jump to conclusions or get his hopes up.

Blaine lifted an eyebrow and then glanced down while gesturing at his clothes. "Do I look Dalton ready?"

That was when Blaine's outfit really hit him. He wasn't wearing the blazer.

"But... how..."

"I transferred." Blaine said, his smile slipping a little as Kurt gaped at him, still too surprised to respond much.

Kurt felt a surge of emotions swell up in him. Too many to really sort out at the moment, but before he knew it a laugh was bubbling out of him. He looked around noticing a few glances from the students around them. He covered his mouth with one hand and then grabbed Blaine by the collar and started to drag him to an empty room just as the bell rang.

Kurt flipped on the lights and shut the door behind him. Leaning back on in as he looked at Blaine with big eyes. "You did what?"

Blaine shrugged a little sheepishly. "I transferred. I go here now."

Kurt couldn't help the excitement he felt, but held it back as best he could as he looked Blaine seriously in the eye. "But why? Not for me, right? I mean I never asked you too, and yes it is such a romantic gesture, but really I don't want you to have any regrets, and what if you resent me latter, and McKinley isn't as good of a school as Dalton."

"Kurt." Blaine said with a smile. "I don't think I could ever regret transferring to be with my _Soulmate_."

"But Blaine."

"Besides, that isn't the only reason I did it. You know that after the Sadie Hawkins dance... I ran Kurt. And I've always regretted it. Dalton has been amazing, but I think it is time to join the real world. And if I'm going to do that, I might as well be in the same school as you."

"What about the Warblers?"

Blaine's face fell a little at that. "They're still my friends, but I had to do this. You aren't angry are you?" He asked his brow furrowing.

Kurt wasn't sure what he felt, so it was no wonder Blaine couldn't sense it. He was excited and confused and a little sad, but was he angry? If he was it certainly wasn't directed towards Blaine. Mostly though he was just happy. How could he not be happy to have Blaine here?

"I should have told to you first." Blaine said looking worried. "I just wanted to surprise you. I even told Mercedes so that you'd be alone at your locker and I could come up and surprise you. I thought you'd be glad."

Kurt couldn't even find the right words to respond. Instead he was thankful he'd dragged Blaine into this empty classroom, because he couldn't help himself from flinging his arms around Blaine's neck as his laughed a little as he brought their lips together.

Blaine hung onto Kurt's waist steadying himself for a moment before he pressed back meeting Kurt's kiss with enthusiasm.

They broke apart but stayed close, Kurt's arms still around Blaine. "We go to school together." He said a little in awe.

"We do."

"We get to see each other every day."

Blaine's smile was so bright it could put the sunshine to shame and Kurt feel light and happy in his arms. "Yes, we do."

Kurt sighed and pulled back a little holding Blaine's hand. "But right now you have to get to class. You're already late on your first day."

Blaine bit his lip and looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes a little shyly.

"Have lunch with me latter?"

Kurt leaned forward and pecked his lips. "Latter and everyday if you want."

Blaine sighed in relief and Kurt felt a little tug on his heart. He wondered what Blaine had gone through with his parents and the Warblers to get here. He squeezed his hand, determined to make sure Blaine never regretted it.


	7. Take a Chance and Don't Ever Look Back

**AN: This is for Anna who asked for Klaine at prom. It jumps forward a bit in the timeline from the last chapter to about the end of season 2. I don't have anything planned for after this chapter. Though of course I'd write more if inspired or if I got some really good prompts. **  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

Blaine had been a little nervous and jittery all night, but he was doing everything he could to squash it, or at least keep it at a low buzz that Kurt wouldn't be able to sense.

Kurt was so excited about prom and just because the thought of being at a dance with a boy made the hairs on Blaine's arms stand up and his stomach twist a little was no reason to spoil things for Kurt.

Kurt had been so sweet and supportive about all of this. When posters for prom first started showing up around school he hadn't said anything about it. When Rachel started talking about her dress and Finn had asked Kurt where he should go get a tux. Kurt still hadn't said anything. When Sam suggested they all rent a limo together. Kurt stayed silent.

Blaine thought at first Kurt was just waiting for Blaine to ask him, but then he realized that Kurt wasn't planning on going to prom at all.

"Look." Kurt said one day while they were sprawled out in Kurt's room doing homework. "There is a showing of Rocky Horror Picture Show at the old theater on Main."

Blaine leaned over to see the site pulled up on Kurt's laptop.

"That could be fun. We could go. We could dress in costume!" Kurt said excitedly.

That did sound like something they'd enjoy and Blaine was about to agree when he saw the date. "That's the same evening as your Junior Prom."

"Which makes it extra perfect, right? We can skip prom and still have something fun to do."

Blaine knew he should feel relieved that Kurt wasn't planning on going to prom, but instead he just felt a little hurt.

"Don't you want to go to prom with me?" Blaine asked.

Kurt, who was laying on his stomach, propped up by his arms just looked at Blaine incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"You haven't asked."

"Neither have you."

"Of course I haven't asked Blaine." Kurt said as if it made all the sense in the world.

"You ask me out on dates all the time." Blaine replied, "Why can't you ask me to prom?"

"I'm not going to ask you to go to a school dance with me considering the last time you went to a school dance with a boy you almost..." Kurt paused, his face looking a little ashen and Blaine could feel a sharp pang of fear in his heart.

"Not after what happened last time." Kurt finished and turned back to the screen. "I can't decide if I want to dress up as Frank-N-Furter or Brad. You should go as Rocky." Kurt said with a little wink. "You'd look great in those gold shorts. Riff Raff I could be Riff Raff!"

Blaine was only half paying attention to Kurt. He could really only focus on the warm feeling growing in his chest at the fact that Kurt was so quickly ready to give up something he would have normally loved, _for him_.

Blaine sat up and crossed his legs in front of him. "Kurt." He said to get his attention, he was already rattling off costume ideas.

Kurt looked up at him and must have noticed the serious look on his face because he too sat up.

"Kurt." Blaine repeated, his mind made up, he could do this for Kurt. For Kurt he could do anything. "Will you go to prom with me?"

Kurt sat there in surprise for a moment; he opened his mouth and then closed it again before speaking. "This wasn't me trying to trick you in to asking me to prom." He stated matter-of-factly.

"I know. But I'd really like to go with you, if you want to go."

"Really?" Kurt said looking at him as if he was trying to read his mind.

"Yes."

A huge smile spread over Kurt's face and he bounced on the bed a little. "We're going to prom?"

"Yes Kurt, we're going to prom."

Kurt surged forward and hugged him. The excitement and affection he felt from Kurt overcoming any lingering fear inside of him.

Of course that was before they actually went to prom. Now he stood with Kurt in the middle of an over-decorated gym while people gave them sidelong looks and Kurt held his hand excitedly. He hoped Kurt didn't notice the looks.

Blaine had been okay with everything, _mostly_. He'd picked out a tux and remained silent as Kurt chose a kilt to wear. He looked great, but Blaine couldn't help but worry that he was asking for trouble. But this night was for Kurt; Blaine would just keep a smile on his face and an eye out for trouble.

He felt a little better knowing that he'd asked the other New Direction guys to keep their eyes peeled as well. They are all still high from their sectional and regional wins, but the guys promise to keep a look out for both Kurt and Blaine.

Surprisingly though, things seemed to be going well. They hung around their glee friends mostly and danced to some of the upbeat songs. Blaine didn't question Kurt when he led Blaine off the dance floor for the slower songs.

Maybe Kurt could feel his nerves despite the fact that he was using some of the coping techniques Kurt had thought him. Counting his breaths, focusing on the positive, like the fact that he was here with his devastatingly handsome Soulamte, finding an anchor. Right now his anchor was the press of Kurt's steady hand in his own.

Blaine actually started having a good time. Kurt must have realized it, because as the night went on and Blaine loosened up Kurt's smile just continued to grow.

It wasn't until they announced the Prom King and Queen that things went wrong.

Kurt and Blaine stood towards the middle of the crowd excitedly waiting for the announcements and hoping that maybe some of their friends would win. Kurt was rooting for Rachel and Finn, but Blaine secretly hoped Quinn won. He didn't really care for her choice of date, but felt like she might need this win more than Rachel did.

Rachel was the star of Glee club hanging onto the arm of her tall, football playing Soulmate. While Quinn was dating a closeted homophobe and counting down the five years before she met her own Soulmate.

First they announced Prom King and everyone in the room cheered as Dave Karofsky's name was called. Blaine and Kurt clapped politely, but neither of them could manage much more than that. Things with Dave were still pretty tense.

This looked good for Quinn though. She stood proudly, smiling sweetly as her date walked up the steps to the stage. No way the football player and the head-cheerleader weren't going to win together.

Principal Figgins took the envelope handed to him and unfolded the paper with the Prom Queen's name on in it. "And this year's Junior Prom Queen is..." He stopped as his face fell and his eyes scanned the crowd before him. He cleared his voice. "With an overwhelming number of write-in votes is..."

Blaine glanced over to Quinn whose face fell, it wasn't her. But his attention didn't stay on Quinn very long before Principal Figgins voice rang out announcing the Queen.

"Kurt Hummel"

Blaine's head snapped up to the stage, he _had_ to have heard him wrong. But Figgins' face confirmed what he'd heard. That's when he felt it. A sharp pain in his chest, almost like a stab. For a split second he thought he might be having a panic attack. Kurt's hand was clasped in his own, but suddenly Kurt let go.

Then the big spotlight swooped over the crowd and landed on Kurt. Everyone around them backed away. Kurt looked frozen in place, his eyes wide and his skin too pale.

_Oh god no. Please say this wasn't happening.  
_  
The hurt and anger Blaine felt was completely overshadowed by the misery pounding through his Soulmate right now.

It wasn't a panic attack it was Kurt.

After everything Blaine had done to make sure this night was special for Kurt, after making sure he was physically safe, he could have never thought to guard Kurt against _this_.

"Kurt." Blaine called out his voice sounding a little horse. The room was completely silent though, so it seemed to ring out over the crowd. Kurt didn't respond. Instead his face crumpled and his hand shot up to cover his mouth. He turned on his heel and ran out of the room.

Blaine legs felt weak and a little wobbly, trying to contain his own emotions plus Kurt's, but he followed Kurt out, racing after him until he finally caught up to Kurt in the hallway.

Kurt was pacing the hallway madly. Blaine was surprised, expecting Kurt to run all the way out to the car and insist they leave. In all honesty Blaine felt like that was what he'd do if the situation was reversed.

Instead Kurt's face was red with tears as he walked back and forth as if he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Kurt." Blaine said tentatively reaching a handout, but Kurt backed away.

"How could we be so stupid?" He said. His tears had stopped, but his eyes were still glossy and damp. "We had thought that, because Dave wasn't teasing us as much and no one was or beating us up, that no one cared. Like they understood that we are _Soulmates_, that we are _meant _to be together. But it's still the same."

"What they think doesn't matter. It was only a joke." Blaine didn't really believe that it was only a joke, but he didn't know what else to say. He felt helpless and could feel Kurt's anger and hurt radiating off of him.

"No, it's not. All that hate, and they were just afraid to say it out loud. So they did it by secret ballot. I'm one big, anonymous practical joke."

Blaine steppe up to him and looked him in the eye. "You are not a joke. You are amazing and brave and strong and good, and if they can't see that then there is something wrong with them, not you."

Kurt's lip wobbled a little and his face soften and before Blaine knew it he had an armful of Kurt Hummel who held him close and buried his face in Blaine's neck.

"We can just go home." Blaine said after a little while, his hand rubbing softly up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt pulled back and wiped his face with his hands. "No. Don't you regret running from your old school? You say so whenever we talk about it. You get a lump in your throat. If we leave, all it's going to do is give me a lump, too."

Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. He knew Kurt was right, but leaving didn't feel like running to him this time. It felt like keeping Kurt safe. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurt with a little smile.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I'm going to go back in there and get coronated. I'm going to show them that it doesn't matter if they are yelling at me or whispering behind my back, they can't touch me. They can't touch us or what we have."

Blaine followed Kurt back into the room which immediately fell silent again. Kurt lifted his chin as the spotlight found him and then he calmly walked up to the stage. Well, he looked calm. Blaine could feel his nerves thrumming under his skin.

Kurt stood still as he was crowned queen and then walked up to the microphone. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton!"

There was a beat and then the New Directions started cheering for him, Blaine included. Slowly most of the other students began to cheer too. Blaine felt so proud he thought he might burst.

Then the Prom King and Queen dance was announced. Dave and Kurt walked down into the middle of the room, everyone circled around them waiting to see what would happen next. The anticipation in the room was almost palpable.

Dave looked at Kurt for a moment and then around the room before saying, almost in tears, "I can't." Then it was Dave fleeing the room and Kurt standing left alone with all eyes on him.

It only took a second for Blaine to know what to do. He could feel Kurt's embarrassment and misery rolling off him. Blaine pushed back the images of large meaty hands grabbing him, pushed away the memories of the pain of those same hands punching him and keeping him on the ground. This wasn't the Sadie Hawkin's dance. And he knew what he had to do for Kurt.

He stepped out in front of everyone, ignoring the hostility on many of their faces, and reached his hand out to his Soulmate.

"May I have this dance?" He said with a smile. The look of despair on Kurt's face melted into a smile as he took Blaine's hand. That smile was worth braving _anything_.

He held Kurt close and tried to ignore the fact that anyone else was around as a song started. They slow danced in front of everyone. New Directions joining in and then others.

Blaine leaned in close, his lips near Kurt's ear. "You are so brave" He said and held him tighter placing a small quick kiss to his neck.

Kurt turned his head to bury his face in Blaine's shoulder. "So are you." He whispered.

Blaine's heart bloomed with the love he had for this man. They still had such a long way to go to gain acceptance, but Kurt was right, no one could touch them or what they had together.


End file.
